Ghost Ranger
- Ghost Ranger's taunt to Vehicle Rangers - Ghost Ranger's another taunt to Vehicle Rangers - Ghost Ranger's attempt to finish off Vehicle Rangers The Ghost Ranger is the main villain from Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad the following Hades' defeat. It is the dark transformation of Claire, who achieved through the power of Blade of Darkness. Biography Upon defeating Hades, Claire betrays the Rangers if she was ruthless enough, revealed her dark side in temporary and becomes the Ghost Ranger after she obtained the Blade of Darkness from Chaos Knight. Then Ghost Ranger begins to take over Claire's body and mind as well as making her an vessel and the Emerald Cove with the forces of Demons of Underworld for good. The Rangers managed to escape to their base after Ghost Ranger creates the Dark Domain palace. Eventually, the Ghost Ranger was confronted by the Rangers in the Dark Domain. As the Rangers questioned her actions, the Ghost Ranger calmly replied that the world would end one way or another and began to solemnly tell about its grim future. Not willing to let this future come to pass despite her efforts, the Ghost Ranger desired to make the city eternal with the sword, but the Rangers are disgusted and refused a world without an end and attacked her. The Ghost Ranger easily repelled the Rangers, before deciding to finish them off as well as demorph them with her shadow, cleaving and seemingly destroyed Jacob's GT Sword's Super mode - Red Mech Battlizer and the sword in the process. Despite beating the Rangers to an inch of their life, the Rangers continued to attack her in vain. However, the Truck Rangers came to rescue the other Rangers as well as aid them and fight the Ghost Ranger. Once Ghost Ranger weakens the Rangers and uses the Ghost Scythe to deliver a final strike into raising the power level. Then again she uses the Ghost Scythe once again to transform herself and split into 5 Zords and in response, then she transformed into the unstoppable invincible Megazord called Ghost Megazord. The Ghost Ranger challenges Truck Rangers' Truck Brawler Megazord to a duel in order to wound the Rangers. After Ghost Ranger easily weakens the Megazord enough, she slashes the Truck Rangers' Megazord in the head and torso causing the Rangers to quickly evacuate and the Megazord caught into the gigantic explosion destroying the Truck Brawler Megazord permanently. The Vehicle Squad Rangers are only hope to fight the Ghost Ranger, using the Vehicle Squad Ultrazord to battle her after their powers combine together and make it into superpower Ultrazord. By the time she was worn down, the Rangers managed to use the last special attack against Ghost Ranger and the evil Megazord and makes destruction of the Blade of Darkness. With her defeat, the Ghost Ranger is defeated and reverted back to a normal Claire, who was then redeemed and reunited with the Rangers then she apologized. After the Blade of Darkness revives itself and returns, the Ghost Ranger returns and have her revenge on the Vehicle Squad Rangers for humiliation since their last battle and encounter. Powers and Abilities As the Ghost Ranger, Claire's High Dark Power have been vastly increased and she can control the forces of the Demons of Underworld to further argument her strength and influence. In this state, she is so powerful that she can beat back opponents like Vehicle Squad Rangers, who have the other team Truck Rangers and had advanced teamwork skills in addition to his normal abilities, without any effort. The Ghost Ranger possesses impressive senses and reflexes, being able to keep track of Rangers' movements and react according to them. With her power, the Ghost Ranger is capable of conjuring up impenetrable barriers that can repel enemies with extreme force, agility and teleporting objects. She wields the Ghost Scythe and slash her enemies when they get in her way. She is also able to call forth a physical manifestation of her own shadow in the shape of the Ghost Megazord that she can control at will, which has enough physical strength to cleave through Jacob's Battlizer and heavily injuring the Rangers as well, and has fast enough movements to strike towards the Rangers. Due to possessing the Blade of Darkness, the Ghost Ranger can as well bestow immortality to anything she desires, making the object in question immortal and everlasting. The Ghost Ranger can also transform herself into a gigantic Megazord and assume the head version of Chaos Knight called Ghost Megazord. In this form, the Ghost Ranger possesses enough strength to fight on par with Rangers' Vehicle Squad Ultrazord, and has enough physical durability to withstand several sword slashes from Vehicle Squad Ultrazord, the greatest combination of all their 35 Zords. She can also, in this form, call upon her magic to form temporarily barriers to protect herself, though they can be broken by the Megazord's attacks, and project energy balls. She has also demonstrated efficient swordsmanship in this form, being able to dual-wield two large swords at once and use them effectively in combat. Personality The Ghost Ranger is essentially Claire after she betrayed the Rangers. With the Blade of Darkness, Claire has called upon the forces of the Demons of Underworld to spread the blade's immortality-granting magic to the world, and she assumed her evil form the Ghost Ranger in the process. Using her High Dark Power, the Ghost Ranger created the Dark Domain and began enveloping the world in the underworld's forces with her power. She was cunning, devious, obstinate, affectionate, shallow, manipulative, superficial, vain, vengeful, fierce, strong, mean, intelligent, uncaring, sadistic, forward, greedy, sassy, stingy, loathsome, obsequious, power-hungry, arrogant, level-headed, offensive, ruthless, aggressive, evil one who was acting like an evil queen or empress. Appearance Claire was 19-years-old and she was Caucasian-American and has brown hair and green eyes. As in her evil form, she wears teal t-shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, black boots, and teal eye shadow. In her true form, the Ghost Ranger's helmet and suit resemble the recolored version of the Yellow Turbo Ranger from Power Rangers Turbo but her neck is black, and the gold parts were permanently changed into navy blue. Ghost Ranger Zords *Hearse Driver Zord *Camper Driver Zord *Mail Truck Driver Zord *Mini Cooper Driver Zord *Police Car Driver Zord Arsenal *Blade of Darkness *Ghost Scythe - Ghost Ranger's primary weapon. Notes *She is the first evil Ranger. * Ghost Ranger is the main villain to take control of a human. ** However, Claire is not a real willing host. *She is the female Cerulean Ranger. *She is the female Cerulean Ranger to be evil. *Not only Claire use the Blade of Darkness as the morpher, but she can use the instant morph when battling the Rangers and uses the sword in combat as well. *The Ghost Ranger's spectral Megazord form looks very similar to Chaos Knight and the head is resemble Rescue Megazord. **She even uses his sword, Blade of Darkness. *It is unknown that Ghost Ranger somehow took control over Demons of Underworld upon the footsoldiers to work under her. Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad Category:Female Category:Future Beetle Category:PR Rangers without Morphers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Evil Rangers Category:Main Villain Category:Main PR Villains Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Exclusive Villains Category:American-Exclusive Category:Rangers with Zord forms Category:Non-Color Names Category:PR Exclusive Rangers Category:Final PR Villains